Vogue
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU 3x10. They start something that makes them both happier than ever, but then their secret comes out and Naomi speaks some harsh words. Will their friendship ever be the same? Addisam. Heavy Addison/Naomi friendship.


**A/N: Pretty sure you can work this out ;) All I can seem to write lately is Addisam! I want to start a new chaptered fic for them but I can't think of any ideas at all! But one-shots just keep coming too me =P Apologies to anyone waiting on updates for MerAdd and MerMark, my brain is just not cooperating with those pairings at the minute! Reviews would be lovely =)**

* * *

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Sam asked as he walked into his bedroom to find Addison curled up on his bed in his pajamas "Addison" she kept staring into space "Hey" he said sitting down on the bed "Talk to me" he said stroking her hair, she looked up at him, the back of her hand tentatively touched his arm "Tell me, tell me…" she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him desperately, for a few seconds he responded, before pulling away, her hand still gripping onto him "Wait wait wait" he whispered "Not like this, not like this"

"Please" she begged.

"Addison no"

"Sam" she whispered kissing him again.

"No, no, no" Sam whispered, Addison dropped her head to his shoulder with a breath, she took another breath before rolling onto her side, letting out a tired laugh, Sam shuffled behind her body, her stroked her hair before wrapping his arms around her and holding her hands.

Addison let out a sigh "I'm sorry"

"Sshhh, it's ok" Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry" she said again.

"It's ok" he whispered again "Just close your eyes"

"I want them to leave" she whispered.

"What happened Addie?" he asked softly.

"I, I can't, I just, I can't, I can't" she stuttered.

"Okay" he said soothingly "It's ok, you don't have to tell me, do you want me to ask them to leave?"

"Not, not yet, just, just hold me, please" she said tearfully "Please just hold me"

"Okay" he whispered "I'm here, I'll always be here"

"Thank you" she whispered back.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey" Sam smiled as he opened his front door to Addison.

"Hey" she smiled "I was going to be very sad and drink this bottle of wine on my own" she said holding it up "Please make me not sad" she said holding up two glasses.

"Ok" Sam said with a laugh, he moved over to his sofa and sat down, Addison poured the wine and sat down close to him "Cheers" he said tapping their glasses together.

"Cheers" she smiled before taking a sip "Ahhh wine" she sighed "Makes everything better" she said taking another sip before putting the glass on the coffee table.

"Or twice as bad" Sam smirked copying her actions.

"What did you mean?" Addison asked suddenly.

"What did I mean?" Sam said raising his eyebrow.

"Last week, when we were, in your room and I, made an idiot out of myself" she said with a slight laugh "You said, not like this, I came onto you and you said not like this, what did you mean?"

"I, you, you were upset, and you didn't, know what you were doing, not really, and if we, were going to do that, I'd want it to be special, I wouldn't want you to, regret it" Sam stuttered "And you have no idea how hard it was to say no to you" he said with a slight whisper.

"Sam" Addison said softly, her hand fell on top off his on his lap, her finger making a pattern on his skin, Sam turned his hand and held hers softly in his "Sam?" she frowned as he avoided her eye, as he looked up at her he moved forward and pressed their lips together, Addison's instantly responded.

"Sam" Addison whispered against him with a slight moan.

"I don't know when I started feeling like this" Sam whispered kissing along her jawline "And I don't know why I feel like this and, I know" he said kissing her neck "That this isn't going to be easy" he slowly lifted her shirt over her head and placed his lips on her breast bone "But I really, really, want you" he whispered huskily.

"I want you too" Addison gasped as he slipped off her bra and brushed his lips across her skin, he sat up a little and removed his own shirt before pulling off her jeans and panties, throwing them onto the floor, Addison sat up and popped the button on his trousers, Sam stood up as she pushed them to the floor, he picked her up, a squeal escaped her lips and echoed around the living room, he slowly carried her up the stairs placing her down on the edge of his bed, he pushed her onto her back and got onto his knees in front of the bed, draping her legs over his shoulders as his tongue connected with her dripping wetness.

"Sam" she gasped, her hips bucking a little, her hands gripping on to the sheets, Sam lapped his tongue against her, swirling around her clit and dipping into her hole, his arms wrapped around her thighs, one hand splayed out on her stomach, the other rested on her pubic bone, his thumb pressed down hard and her clit as he swirled his tongue inside her.

"Oh god, Sam, ohh" Addison moaned "Oh don't stop, don't stop"

Sam quickened his pace as much as he could until Addison screamed out, her whole body twisting against the bed, her legs clenched around his head for a second before releasing and panting hard.

"Oh my god" she gasped "Oh god" she mumbled as he licked up all her juices, his arms moved from around her legs and his tongue traced all the way up her body, alternating kisses and licks, he moved to her right nipple and swirled around it with his tongue before nibbling a little, pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger, he removed his mouth and kissed Addison hard on the lips, their tongues mixing together.

"That was amazing" Addison whispered against his mouth.

"You taste amazing" Sam said kissing her neck "You're so beautiful" he whispered.

"Sam" Addison said huskily, her hand snaking between them and slipping into his boxers "Take them off" she whispered, Sam sat back and slipped off his boxers to reveal his hardness, Addison licked her lips a little at the sight of him, he was definitely the biggest she'd ever had, she felt a flash of guilt when she remembered giggling with Naomi in med school, drunkenly discussing their boyfriends private areas.

"Hey" Sam whispered cupping her face "You ok?"

"Yeah" she whispered "I'm, I'm good"

"I'll go slowly" he said softly, they moved so they lay the right way on the bed, Addison's head on the pillows, Sam lay between her legs, kissing Addison softly, he took himself and placed his hardness at her opening, as he slowly pushed in he let out a soft groan as her walls enveloped him "God Addie your so tight" he whispered pressing their lips together.

"Oh Sam" she moaned as he filled her, her walls were being stretched, she spread her legs even wider and gripped onto his back, he propped himself up on his forearms, his hands placed either side of her head, their bodies close together, their lips constantly touching. Every move was slow, every thrust was deep, their eyes stayed locked together, their lips occasionally touching, gasps escaped Addison's lips as groans escaped Sam's.

"Addison?" he whispered kissing her neck.

"Ohh, um yeah? Uh, ohh" Addison moaned as she wrapped her legs around his back.

"I'm falling in love with you" he said looking her in the eyes, he groaned as she clenched around him.

"I'm falling love with you too" Addison said pulling him down for a hard kiss as his thrusts quickened, her legs tightened around his body and she cried out loudly as his cum shot inside her, their lips coming back together, Sam's body collapsed against her as her legs came back onto the bed, he stayed buried inside her, her walls pulsating around him. He rolled them so he lay on his side, her leg hooked over his, they stayed locked together for the 5 minutes it took Addison to come down from her high. He slowly pulled out of her and kissed against her neck.

"What are we going to do?" Addison whispered.

"About what?"

"You know what" Addison sighed.

"All I know is that I want to be with you" he said kissing her forehead "And this isn't going to be easy but, I think we can do it, I can't turn off my feelings Addison, and I know you can't either"

"I know" Addison whispered "I'm scared, I'm scared of, these feelings and, what they mean and what, what's going to happen, I'm scared"

"Me too" Sam said softly "We'll be ok, if we stick together, we'll be ok"

~x~

**1 month later.**

"Mmm, good morning" Addison sighed as Sam kissed her awake.

"Good morning" he smiled "And what are we going to do with this beautiful Sunday?"

"I'm sure we'll think of a few things" she teased, her finger tracing his body.

"We should go out, do something, we never do couple-y things"

"You know why we don't Sam" Addison sighed.

"So we get seen, so what Addie? It's all going to come out eventually. Look, I'd quite like to take my girlfriend, the woman I love, out for lunch, and then I want to walk hand in hand with her along the seafront back to our houses, and then I want to lie with her and watch the sunset, we've been out for lunch together before Addie, so if someone sees us, it's not going to be the shock of the century, let me take you out"

"Ok" Addison whispered "You win"

"I love you" Sam said kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she smiled.

~x~

"I don't do this enough" Addison breathed as herself and Sam walked along the seafront hand in hand, the sun setting in the distance.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Walk on the beach, I've lived here for over 2 years and I hardly ever walk on the beach, and I love the beach, especially now" she said squeezing his hand.

"Me too" he smiled kissing her cheek "Thank you for today, I know you felt a little awkward about it but, I'm glad we're doing this"

"Me too" she said softly, as they reached their houses they moved on to Addison's deck, they moved the lounger so it faced out towards the sea, Sam sat down, Addison sat between his legs, her back against his chest, her temple level with his chin.

"I know you want to tell people" she said quietly "And I do to, it's just, you know as well as I do that it's going to kick off"

"I know" he sighed "But, I just, when we're together, like right now, lying here with you, all I can think of is our future, because I believe we have one, a future, and I hope you do too"

"I do" Addison smiled "What, what do you see, in our future?"

"Maybe moving in together, my place or yours, or maybe somewhere completely new, extending our family, I know you really want that, and I'd love to do that with you, adopt or something, or maybe we could foster for a while, try and help some more kids, I can see us doing that, and maybe, maybe one day we might get married, but it'd only be really small, just us and a couple of witnesses, Maya and someone, that's what I see in our future"

"It sounds perfect" Addison whispered tearfully "I really want us to do that"

"We will" Sam said turning her over so they lay chest to chest "I promise" he said kissing her softly "Close your eyes babe, relax"

"Relax" Addison whispered, she snuggled against him as they both closed their eyes, falling slowly to sleep to the sound of the waves.

~x~

"What the hell is this?" Addison and Sam heard Naomi screech from in front of them, they both snapped their eyes open startled by her presence.

"Na….Naomi, hi" Addison stuttered jumping off of Sam "Is uh, everything ok?" she said brushing down her clothes as Sam sleepily sat up on the lounger.

"What the hell is this?" Naomi asked again.

"Nae we just, fell asleep" Addison said stuttering again.

"Together?"

"Naomi, just calm down" Addison said shakily, Naomi took in Addison's nervousness, and then she knew.

"You traitorous bitch" she said lowly.

"Naomi" Sam said with shock, standing up next to Addison "That's a little out of line"

"Out of line? OUT OF LINE?" Naomi exclaimed "Do you not think this, whatever you're doing is out of line? There are rules Sam, rules to friendship, and this, this is breaking a very big one"

"This isn't a game Naomi" Sam replied simply "I love her"

"Oh I'm sure you do" Naomi said with a laugh "Addison's always been good at making guys fall in love with her, does a little sway of the hips and flick of the hair and let's them fuck her on a first date and then breaks their hearts when she gets bored by sleeping with someone else, I'll go and warn Charlotte to lock Cooper in their apartment, you never know whose next with Addison, she has to have everything and everyone, once a whore always a whore right?" she spat, she took one look into Addison's eyes and saw real true tears falling down her face, her cheeks flushed, her fists clenched.

"Now that" Addison choked out "That was really out of line" she finished with a whisper, she turned around and started to walk towards her house.

"No Addison I didn't….mean that" Naomi finished as Addison slammed her patio door behind her.

"How dare you" Sam said shakily "That woman is your best friend, she is my _best friend_, all she has done in the past month, yes, month, is worry about you, about how you were going to feel, if it was down to me we wouldn't have kept this a secret for so long, but she was always thinking of you, but now, you know how she feels about her past, you know that, and you're saying you didn't mean it but, she'll take that to heart, and it's you whose going to have to win back her trust, I'm going to go after her now, and you're going to leave" he said simply before walking straight into Addison's house, he ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, finding her curled up in a ball on the bed, her body shaking with sobs, he climbed on the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sshh Addie it's ok" he whispered "It's ok"

"She, she, she hates me" Addison sobbed "She thinks, I'm, a whore"

"No she doesn't, and you are not a, whore, don't ever use that word Addie, ever, just breathe for me baby, breathe, that's it, breathe"

Addison rolled over and buried herself in Sam's body, quiet whimpers till escaping her.

"I can't believe she said that" Addison whispered "I expected a lot of things but, I didn't think she would, my Naomi wouldn't say that, she just wouldn't"

"I know" Sam said kissing the top of her head "She didn't mean it Addison, she didn't"

"She said it, that's enough" Addison whispered "Can you just, can you leave? I want to be alone, please Sam"

"Addie I can't leave you like this" Sam said kissing her forehead.

"Please Sam" Addison whispered "I love you, and I want to be with you, but right now, I just want to be alone, please"

"I'll come back first thing in the morning" Sam said kissing her softly "We're going to go into work tomorrow, hand in hand, we're going to hold our heads up high Addie"

"Ok" Addison whispered "I love you" she said kissing him again.

"I love you too baby, call or come over if you need me, promise"

"I promise" Addison smiled "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me" Sam said softly, he kissed her forehead before slipping off the bed and reluctantly heading home.

~x~

The following morning Sam and Addison drove into work together, as they climbed out of the car Sam linked their fingers together, he could feel the nerves radiating through Addison's body, he brought their hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"I love you" he whispered against her skin.

"I love you too" she smiled, they walked into the building and stepped straight into the elevator, they instantly heard the chatter of their friends coming from the kitchen, as they reached the room they instantly saw Naomi crying into Violets shoulder as Pete rubbed her back slowly.

"Get out" Sam said firmly "We're not open yet, and unless you're here on business, get out"

"Sam" Addison whispered "Don't"

"Oh, no no, this is my call, she can't come in here and act all sorry for herself Addison, she called you a whore, she called you a whore for falling in love, and I don't want her in my practice"

"Addie I'm so sorry" Naomi said stepping closer to her "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry"

"I, I can't" Addison stuttered "I can't talk to you right now Naomi, I just, I can't, you shouldn't be up here, just, not right now ok?" she said quietly.

"I was just shocked" Naomi said quietly "And I lashed out, I really didn't mean it Addie"

"I know" Addison whispered "I just need a little time ok?"

"Ok" Naomi nodded, Pete placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly led her out of the room, flashing Addison a sad smile on his way past, as soon as they were out of sight Addison broke down against the counter.

"Addison" Sam said softly, his hand slowly rubbing circles against her back "Addison come on, it'll be ok, Addie" he said pulling her up to stand straight, wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist letting her cry into his shoulder.

"She really didn't mean it Addison" Violet said softly.

"I know" Addison whimpered "But it, it still hurt, she's just, she never says things like that, ever, for as long as I've known her she's, never said anything like that and, it just, I can't, I can't believe she said that"

"I know" Sam whispered into her hair "Addie come on, you need to breathe, go and lie down on your sofa, wipe these tears, we have half an hour before we open, try and relax a little ok? I'll be right in"

"Ok" Addison sniffled "Thank you" she said kissing him softly before leaving, Sam let out a groan and dropped his head to the counter.

"Please don't you start crying, I don't think I could handle that too" Violet said with a slight laugh "Talk to me Sam, tell me what you're thinking, actually, tell me what exactly is going on between you and Addison since you've kept it all secret" she smirked.

"We've been together for a month" he sighed "But we've been kind of, flirting around each other for a little while longer, one minute we were just friends and the next I'm falling in love with her" he said disbelievingly "I wanted to just tell everyone right away but Addie needed to wait, which I understood, we always knew Naomi wouldn't be happy about it, but then we're being woken up by her screeching at us, we were asleep on Addie's deck, and then she spouts out all this crap about how Addison just makes guys fall in love with her then breaks their hearts when she gets bored and, and she said, once a whore always a whore, she was, horrible and cold and, mean and, not Naomi, and I believe that she didn't mean it but, I don't think Addison does"

"But she just said that…."

"I know" he nodded "But the one thing that Addison hates about herself is her past, and Naomi, the woman whose been her best friend since they were roomed together in med school, threw it all back in her face, and Addie's that insecure that she'll believe every word, she'll convince herself it's true"

"What should we do?" Violet sighed.

"All we can really do is make sure she knows it isn't true, tell her that Naomi didn't mean it, and hope that she comes around"

"She will" Violet said softly "Here" she said grabbing a cupcake out of the bag on the counter "I bought these on my way here, this one's her favourite, Red Velvet" she said handing it to him.

"Thank you" he said kissing her cheek softly before heading to Addison's office, as he stepped inside her found her lying on her sofa staring at the ceiling, he moved over to her and sat down on the edge "Violet bought this morning, they're your favourite apparently" he said showing her the cupcake "Red Velvet" Addison slowly sat up, leaning her back against the arm of the sofa and pulling her legs up to her chest, she took the cupcake and slowly started to eat it.

"I know you're thinking about it" he said softly "But it's not true, the things she said, they're not true, she didn't mean it Addison"

"She has a point" Addison said quietly "That is what I do, as soon as I let a guy in I screw them over, you should get out while you still can"

"Addison" Sam said placing his hand on her knee "I'm not going anywhere" he said firmly "I'm in love with you, and I'm not going to give that up because you're convincing yourself you're something you're not, I am not going to lose you over this, we are _better than this_, come on, where's my Addie gone? I need to see your smile, it's the only thing that gets me through the day sometimes, knowing that when I get home I get to be alone with you, I get to love you, please Addison, don't do this to yourself"

"I don't know how to forgive her" Addison whispered.

"You will, in time" Sam said softly "Now, do I get to try a bit of this cupcake or not?"

"Not" Addison said with a laugh "It's all mine" she said taking a bite, Sam captured her lips, tasting the cupcake on her mouth.

"Tasty" he said licking his lips, Addison let out a slight laugh "You gonna be ok beautiful?"

"Yeah" she said quietly "I'll be fine, I've got a feeling I'll end up in surgery today so if I'm not here just head home and I'll get a cab, just have some dinner waiting for me because I'll be starving"

"Anything for you babe" Sam said kissing her softly "I love you"

"I love you" she smiled, Sam pecked her lips again before leaving her office, not noticing her smile disappearing as soon as the door closed behind him.

~x~

**1 month later.**

"You look beautiful today" Sam said quietly into Addison's ear as they stood in the elevator heading to the ground floor, his arms wrapped around her from behind, his chin on her shoulder, her hand holding on to one of his as she held her Blackberry in the other.

"Thank you" she smiled "If you say that any more today my head might not be able to fit out of these doors" she said with a laugh, Sam turned her around in his arms and kissed her slowly, the elevator stopped at the forth floor and Naomi stepped in, Addison tensed up a little and moved out of Sam's arms, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, Sam ended up standing between the two women, he glanced to them both, often catching Naomi looking at Addison who kept her eyes fixed on the doors in front of her, as they reached the ground floor Addison promptly walked out, Sam hung back a little and touched Naomi's arm.

"My place, 7, be there" he whispered.

"Wha…."

"Just be there" he said before catching up with Addison.

~x~

"Hey" Sam smiled as he opened his front door to Naomi who looked extremely nervous "Come on in" he said leading her through to the kitchen "Wine?"

"Uh yeah, thanks" Naomi stuttered "Are we having dinner?" she frowned as he passed her the wine and she took in the table settings and the strong smell of food.

"Not me and you no" he replied "You and Addison"

"What?"

"I'm making dinner for you and Addison, and you're going to sit here and eat it like civilized adults while I go over to Pete's and watch the game" he said simply.

"Addison would never have agreed to that"

"Addison doesn't know you're here" Sam smirked.

"Sam this is a bad idea" Naomi said shakily.

"No it's not" he replied "Now shut up and drink your wine"

"Okay" she mumbled taking a seat at the table, a few minutes later and Addison walked through the back doors, freezing on the spot when she saw Naomi at the table.

"For you" Sam said walking to her and handing her a glass of wine "Sip" Addison slowly took a sip of the wine "Sit" he said guiding her to the chair opposite Naomi, he moved back into the kitchen and plated up the food, he placed it down in front of them in turn "There's cake in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer, I'm going to Pete's, I'll be back by midnight, eat, drink wine, and _talk_" he said slowly, Addison just stared at him in awe "You can thank me later" he said kissing her softly before quickly leaving, Naomi shifted nervously and took a bite of her pasta "You should eat before it gets cold" she said quietly as Addison still sat there slightly stunned, she took a gulp of her wine before taking the first bite, they sat in silence as they made their way through the pasta, when they were both done Addison picked up the plates and put them straight into the sink, making a loud noise as she dropped them in almost angrily.

"Addison…." Naomi started.

"Cake?" Addison asked bluntly.

"Ye..yeah, yes, thank you" Naomi stuttered, Addison opened the fridge and pulled out the cake box, frowning a little as she found a DVD laying on the top 'Addie & Nae, please watch me' scrawled across in Sam's handwriting.

"What's that?" Naomi asked curiously as she moved over to her, Addison handed her the DVD "How about we take the cake and ice-cream over to the sofa, watch this while we eat"

"Ok" Addison whispered, she pulled out the ice-cream and served them each up a bowl, they walked over to the sofa, Naomi putting in the DVD and grabbing the remote as she sat down next to Addison, as the video started to play a picture of their 20 something med-school selfs appeared on the screen, the song Vogue by Madonna playing in the background, as the photo disappeared text appeared on the screen.

"_Addison, Naomi, if you're watching this then I'm guessing it means you made it through dinner, or just went straight to the cake, I've been working on this for 2 weeks, with a lot of Maya's help since I have no idea how to do half of this stuff, this song, you guys played it on repeat for 3 weeks and danced around your apartment pretending to be Madonna"_

A picture of the two of them striking a 'Vogue' pose appeared on the screen before disappearing again.

"_You've been best friends for as long as I've known you, through every bad time and every good, the bad hair"_

Another picture of them.

"_The boyfriends"_

A picture of himself and Derek, a drunken looking Mark in the background.

"_The engagements, the weddings"_

Pictures of Addison and Derek, and Sam and Naomi scrolled across the screen.

"_The pregnancy and birth of one Miss Maya Bennett"_

Pictures of Addison and Naomi together through different stages of Naomi's pregnancy and all the way up to Maya's first birthday.

"_You're best friends, sisters, and this is going way too far, all I want is for us all to be friends again, now sit back, relax, and watch, you ain't seen nothing yet"_

The screen faded to black before a mix of pictures started to appear on the screen, mostly from the days of med school, some older ones creeping in, as the background song came to an end they were faced with younger Derek and Sam frowning at the camera.

"_Is it working?" Derek said tapping the screen._

"_Yeah, look, there's that little red light, that means it's recording" Sam replied, Derek turned the camera around and focused in on Naomi and Addison dancing around their apartment to Vogue._

"Oh my god" Addison said with a laugh "I don't think I've ever, seen this"

"Oh god what the hell are we doing?" Naomi laughed.

"_Ladies" Derek called out._

"_Derek!" they both exclaimed._

"_Shut that off" Addison said throwing a pillow at him._

"_Oh come on Addie, say hello to the camera" Addison stuck her middle finger up at him "Ooh ouch" he mocked "Nae? Do I at least get a smile from you?" Naomi let out a laugh before grinning widely at him "See, that's what we like to see Addison"_

"_Shut up" she smirked "You boys and your toys, I can't believe you even bought that thing"_

"_It's to reserve our memories, so when we get old we can remember what this was all like" Sam said appearing in front of the screen "Camera, meet Addison and Naomi, they can't spend more than 10 minutes apart which means we never get any...ah!" he exclaimed as he felt Addison and Naomi hit him on the back of the head._

"_Two things you should know" Addison said standing in front of the camera proudly "Number one, Me and Naomi, we come as a pair whether you like it or not"_

"_And number two" said Naomi "What's number two?" she whispered to Addison._

"_Number two is….when you guys get old and die before us we're going to live together and laugh about the size of your…." the camera shut off._

"Wow" Naomi laughed "That was, I wonder where he got that"

"Maybe Derek? It was his camera" Addison shrugged.

"Yeah" Naomi breathed "What the hell were we wearing?" she said with a laugh.

"I know" Addison laughed "And our hair, thank god for straighteners that's all I'm saying"

"Right" Naomi laughed, as their laughing subsided they shifted nervously "I'm sorry Addie" she said softly.

"I know" Addison whispered.

"Do you? Because you've been saying that an awful lot over the past month and we're still not getting anywhere"

"I was lying for the first 3 weeks" Addison shrugged "And for the past week I've been driving myself crazy on how to talk to you, I just, I feel like, we weren't the same before me and Sam got together anyway, after you moved downstairs, I don't think we ever really got back from that, and the Sam thing just, added to it"

"Yeah" Naomi sighed "I felt like that too"

"I expected you to say a lot of things when me and Sam, went public, but what you said I, I wasn't expecting that, that just, wasn't you"

"I think I kind of lost me for a little while" Naomi said quietly "I was shocked and, I, I don't know why I said it it just, came out and, I really don't believe any of that, I just felt a little hurt and I wanted to hurt you back, but I don't really have a, right to be hurt"

"Of course you have a right to be hurt" Addison said softly "He's your ex-husband Naomi, there are rules about things like that, and I broke one, I didn't, it wasn't intentional, it just kind of happened and, I, I feel so awful sometimes, because he's, he's your guy, he's your guy and Derek's my guy and, it's not supposed to be this way"

"But it is" Naomi said squeezing her hand "Just, reverse the roles a little, say, say I come to you and tell you I'm in love with Derek and we wanted to be together, what would you say?"

"I would, I'd feel a little, weird about it, but if you truly loved each other then, then I'd get over it, because you're my friends and I want you to be happy"

"And do you truly love him, Sam?"

"In a really scary I think my heart might explode if we split up kind of way" Addison said with a breath "I don't know how it happened but, I really, really love him"

"Then I can push through the weird" Naomi said softly "I just want you to be happy, you're my best friends, and I want you to be happy"

"Thank you" Addison said hugging her "I've missed you so much Nae"

"I've missed you too" Naomi said quietly "Fresh start?"

"Fresh start" Addison smiled.

~x~

As Sam walked into his house at gone midnight he was greeted by silence, he kicked his shoes off and hung his coat up before walking further into the house, he let out a smile as he spotted Addison sleeping on the couch, he moved over to her and sat down on the edge, stroking her cheek softly.

"Hmm….hey" she yawned fluttering her eyes open.

"Hey" he smiled.

"How was Pete's?"

"Good" he nodded "And…."

"Thank you" Addison whispered sitting up and kissing him softly "That DVD was, amazing"

"Maya did most of it, she raided Naomi's photo albums and scanned in a load of pictures"

"Where was the video from? I've never seen it before and neither had Nae…"

"I remembered taking it so I called Derek, he said something about some med school stuff being at his Mom's so he called her and got her to send the tape out, I took it to some electrical store place and they transfered it to DVD, I sent a copy and the original back to Derek, I have one upstairs for you, and Maya has one to give to Naomi, we made an extra copy of that one too so you both have one" he said gesturing to the paused video.

"It was amazing Sam" she smiled softly "You better count yourself lucky that your little plan worked because if it hadn't, your ass would have been handed to you on a plate" she said nudging him a little.

"You'd miss it too much" he grinned.

"Hmm, I guess I would" Addison said moving her hand as low as she could on Sam's body "Take me to bed Sam" she whispered against his lips, Sam stood up and scooped Addison up in his arms, she let out a squeal that echoed through the house as he carried her up to his room.

~x~

**1 month later.**

Cooper, Pete, Dell and Sam all stood in the kitchen at Oceanside Wellness, waiting for Violet, Naomi, Addison and Charlotte to get ready to go out for drinks, even though Pete and Naomi worked on a different floor they'd all reconciled, Cooper and Charlotte had got back together after a brief break up, and Violet and Pete were nearing towards trying again, the men all frowned when they heard the faint sound of music, Sam led them out of the kitchen, following the music to Addison's office, they slowly opened the door to see the four women downing Martini's and dancing to 'Vogue'.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Sam exclaimed loudly so he could be heard over the music.

"Pre-dancing dancing" Addison said striking a pose with Naomi.

"Where the hell did all that come from?" Pete smirked gesturing to the ingredients for Martini's on the coffee table.

"I went home at lunch and picked it up" Charlotte slurred.

"How the hell are you drunk already?" Cooper smirked.

"We finished with our patients 2 hours ago" Naomi laughed "Come on, come dance" she said holding her hands out "You know you want too"

"I think they're scared" Violet teased "Come on boys, strike a pose"

"Come on Sam" Addison said moving closer to him with a seductive sway of her hips "Strike a pose" she whispered.

"No, no way" Sam said firmly "You're not doing this to me again"

"Again?" the other men exclaimed.

"Med school, every time this song would come on they'd make me and Derek dance, I'm not falling for it this time"

"If you dance with me we can do the thing we never do" she teased tracing a finger down his chest.

"4 times"

"2" Addison smirked.

"3?"

"Deal" Addison said kissing him softly.

"I don't even wanna know" Naomi shuddered.

"I do!" Cooper exclaimed "Or, not" he stuttered as the woman glared at him, within 10 minutes and after playing the song 3 times all of the women managed to get all of the men dancing.

"Ok" Violet shouted over the music "Boys, strike a pose" as they all did their best 'Vogue' poses she took a picture of them.

"Violet!" they all exclaimed.

The picture took pride of place in each woman's office, the words 'Strike A Pose' engraved on the frame. 2 years later Addison sat staring at the picture, smiling softly at the memory.

"Addie?" she looked up to see Sam smiling back at her with their 6 month old adopted daughter on his hip "Ready to go?"

"I love you" she replied.

"I love you too" he smiled, she stood up and put on her coat, grabbed her bag and walked over to Sam, greeting him with a kiss and their daughter with a kiss on the forehead, leaving her office and the practice as the family they now were.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
